Queen of all Kuruda
by guyan0katie-chan
Summary: Elle and Gau finally make a move toward kuruda. no ted and very short. please review because it was the reviews that made me feel guilty enought to write more XXX
1. Default Chapter

Queen of All Kuruda

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Skill, although if it were for sale I'd buy ^_^...but it's not so I don't -_-*

Our story starts 10 years after the 59th generation Servalle was revealed in the coliseum. Where the 60th powers were first

witnessed. 10 years after the tragic death of the Sword. The seedlings that had begun to blossom back then were now strong 

towering oaks protecting Kuruda and the sacred Kingdom. 

Five years ago the King of Kuruda Iba Stobal, 55th generation Servalle passed away Due to a plague that had attacked

the Kingdoms. While the plague still attacked the Kingdoms Scarface 57th generation refused the throne that he was heir to

on the grounds that he couldn't be tied down to while his wife duties held her in the services of Lillivelt. Faulstis refused to

leave the princess side but urged her husband to take the throne anyway. As she rather liked the idea of him being forced to 

stay in one place, at least she would always know where he was. 

But still Scarface refused even after quite the ear bashing from Kai Shinks 56th generation and Raze Rame Sliver Sword.

After which Scarface suggested that Kai should rule so that perhaps it would leave him too exhausted too boss his friends 

about. At which Kai pointed out he was both a Servalle and Raze Rame and therefore couldn't also be King. Scarface

*kindly* noted that it wouldn't be that much harder for Kai to sneak women in. Then the eastern Wing of the Castle was

destroyed although the two events where never thought to be in anyway connected. 

With Kuruda without a King and the two men considered the most responsible having had a *minor* disagreement.

All four Servalle's where called to an audience with Lillivelt. Unfortunately true to form Shadow Skill and Black Howling 

where held up and missed the meeting and an unlucky guard was chosen to stand between the two mighty Servalle's. His

name was Ted, and he was a full head shorter then both Servalle's defeating the point of him being there at all really.

As soon as the meeting was called to order as Scarface later put it, Kai began to shoot his mouth off in a very elegant

manner; which was always his. "As a Raze Rame I feel that this matter for the protection of Kuruda's throne is very simple

Princess. Scarface must be named King. Or other Kingdoms will see us as losing our greatest asset.."

"So nice of you to call me that Kai, but I'm a happily married man."

Kai shot Scarface's smug face a glare as the Galleries tittered quietly which of course just led to Scarface's smirk turning in

a large grin and Ted nearly passing out. Faulstis chuckled too and remarked "Well, at least one of us is, eh Husband? Now

Kai please continue and Scarface keep your tongue in that mouth of yours."

"Thank you Lady Faulstis. As I was about to say Kuruda would be quite likely attacked and if we have to protect ourselves

constantly then we will not be able to protect you my lady." The princess nodded and began to address Scarface.

"Lord Scarface? You must agree that Lord Crimson makes sense do you still refused to being named King? Even at the risk

of the Holy Country?" She leaned forward and cocked her head at him.

"Well, I do not feel I would be a good King and it would most likely ruin Kuruda. I still wish to have my freedom not sitting

talking politics' all day at least I get a break now. If I was King I wouldn't at all and I couldn't visit my wife as often as I liked.

I am most unsuited to rule."

Kai exploded at this moved to step forward and poor Ted was trapped between the two men with no hopes of escape 

and trapped like a rabbit in the headlights of a truck looking into the furious face of Crimson. "And who do you suggest is

suited Scarface! ELLE!" and from below a face blurted out the words he'd later brag about.

"Well. she is a very nice girl, I bet she'd be a great Queen....... Crap" Ted said as he realised now Crimson's face was 

directed at him and he could feel the hot breath of Scarface on his neck. He closed his eyes and awaited his punishment when

he heard.

"Oh yes, so very beautiful."

"And she's strong too a little uncouth of course!"

"She fun too remember the four fighters?"

"Sticks to her guns too! I like that."

"She could be queen material."

"Her brother is the sword too, of course and she adopted the other one. So kind."

Scarface, Ted and Kai gasped, Scarface with relief, Kai with shock and Ted because it was getting harder to breath.

They turned to Lillivelt, knowing that she had a soft spot for Elle. Lillivelt had already come to a great conclusion even if she

did say so herself. 

"I believe in the best interest Kuruda's ruler should be named as Vy Low and Elle Ragu as King and Queen!" As the galleries

and Kai, Faulstis and Ted all looked confused and Scarface muttered that he didn't want to be King. Lillivelt explained.

"Scarface will be named King and shall continue his travelling to who knows where and Elle shall rule as Queen in Kuruda.

To other countries it will seem as thought Scarface is still a very important part of Kuruda and therefore won't be attacked,

as it will just be seen that the King is away.... Oh and stop pulling that face Faulstis Scarface won't have to take Elle as a 

second wife because we all have a feeling who will be heir and we are sure that they will marry and complete the circle. Elle

will just ascend early.This is my decision and once Elle arrived you will both be crowned."


	2. Queen of Kuruda II

Shadow Skill does not belong to me, imagine if it did though! It might go a little something like this!  
  
"Elle c'mon were late as it is! jeez Elle this is important you know! Scarface-san and Crimson-sama will have destroyed the entire Kingdom and then you will get into a lot of trouble!" Gau gave a sigh as he watched his sister chug back another bottle and compltley ignore him.   
In this kind of situation action was called for! and as the famous Black Howling the young Servalle couldn't take much more of this disgrace to his name. He tried again this time making a grab for Elle's new wine bottle. "C'mon Elle!" Big Mistake. Gau might be a Servalle now he for some reason was still getting his butt kicked on a regular and painful basis. Gau himself noted that perhaps he should try a new approach as Elle easily threw him over her head by his ankle. As he lay behind the bar covered in what he hoped was wine *after all this was the kind of bar Elle delighted in therefore you could never be too careful or unwilling to make bodily contact with anything* Gau wished that nobody had seen that. After all being blackmailed by people because your sister could easily beat you a lovely shade of lilac and often did in very public places was never good. Also he hated to take Scarface's advice of get better quick or to just kill them all. Even though he doubted Scarface had been serious after all it had been during a very long drinking session. Well apart from the get better part he know they meant that after all they had made him run naked through the frezzeing cold Kuruda river. Enought of that anyway he had a bigger problem right now.. Elle.   
Speaking of which the afore mentioned Servalle looked down to her brother and grinned in a "i've been drinking all day and i'm gonna fall over if i stand up" way which considering Elle had started drinking four days ago. you get the point.   
"Whoo dude! You look just like my brother!"   
Gau rubbed his head esappasrated and stumbled up. Not too surprised at Elle statement after all Elle once had confused Kyuo for an Elf. Well thats not completely true she mistook Kyuo's knee for an Elf.   
"Elle..." Elles eyes widened  
"Bugger you know my name!" Gau sighed and tried again  
"Yes of course I know your name Elle, I am your brother."  
"DIAASSSS!!!" Elle stood up sharply and looked hopefully at Gau. Then she rubbed her eyes. "oh sorry Gau I though Dias looked a little short! Eh Gau do me a favour will ya?"  
"I will if you agree to come with me Elle"  
"Where?" Gau eyes widened and he felt like fainting and if it wasn't for all the embrassment he had suffered already and the fact that that they were meeting Scarface later. With Elle bound to tell him that Gau had been fainting again which would almost certainitly result in more running naked. And since they where going to be in the center of Kuruda where there were lots of people.   
"ELLE the meeting to decide the next ruler of Kuruda! Its today and we're late!"  
"It's today?"  
"Yes."  
"Gee, Gau you should have told me. Shall we go then?"  
.....cue falling over and sweatdrops...  
"Elle...."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ok Elle and Gau are on there way a very small update i know and long overdue and also NO TED. But better then nothing i suppose. I think im getting weirder judging by this chapter you know. 


End file.
